


WAIT-

by Golden_T



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Minor Violence, Oneshot, Other, Tales Of The SMP, The reason karl wasn't in the doomsday, Time Travel, if karl isnt in the lore ill write him in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_T/pseuds/Golden_T
Summary: Karl has the worst timing ever.AKA; Karl time travels in the worst time possible, leaving him wrecked, remembering the first time he met Dream.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, lore purposes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 162





	WAIT-

Karl rushed through the prime path, repeating the same words for himself  _ ‘protect, support, survive’  _ it was his own personal mantra reminding him what to do, sure he wasn’t the best at pvp, some might say he is the worst, but war was going on, L’manburg being ripped to smithereens as his friends tried to salvage what’s left, trying to take victory out of the hand of Dream, Techno and Phil.

He was quick on his feet, giving out food and dragging out those who were extremely hurt from the withers, even if the screams and blasts were overwhelming him, he needed to do something to save those he loved.

And he hated that about himself.

He felt his existence was a curse, some sort of sick joke, he wanted everyone to be safe, he has seen stuff no one would believe, he has seen various tragedies that would happen thought the years, the same thing repeating over and over again, a nation being born and destroyed, and that green bastard was there to always laugh at him.

He remembers the first time he saw Dream

_____________________________________

He had warped back in time, a nice small village from 100 years back, everyone seemed to be friends the first days Karl was there, but then it struck, various killings tearing the village apart, Karl could only watch, trying to help them find the killer before it was too late, but they didn’t hear him, they didn’t care, they wanted this destruction, this adrenaline they gained from blaming each other and seeing them get executed.

They couldn’t even spare the orphan.

He remembered the fear he felt as he saw the town go crazy soon enough the town was empty, the only one left was himself, and the green-coated villager with blood on his hand, he had a familiar voice, felt like home.

“Why, what was the reason, you guys were family?”

“After many years of peace, it gets boring Karl” 

The stranger sat next to him, a smile on his face.

“We have met before, i thought you would be with me in this one”

Karl was still shaken by this, of course before this he has warped back involuntarily before but he stayed out of history trying to not disrupt the passage of time.

“You have been a lot of time in this period, maybe its time to go “

As in cue, his hands started to shake, fingertips becoming a light shade of purple as spiral-like particles surrounded him, vision going blurry with a shade of purple.

“WAIT WHO ARE YO-”

He was now in his time, woken up shaken, he quickly took his book out of the inventory writing down more of the details of his trip down, he sat by the tree on the party island. Frantically writing down everything he could remember, he looked restless and various citizens have passed by asking if he was okay.

Until he heard it.

“Karl! I have been searching for you”

Karl was shaken up, he knew that voice, but there could be no way he was alive. He looked up his eyes meeting the smiley face mask, there was something strange about Dream, there always was, but him being alive a hundred years back, didn’t sit right with Karl.

He should have noticed sooner.

Gods are bound to get bored sooner or later.

__________________________________________

He was soon brought back to reality, a wither shooting by his direction while he was helping Puffy out of a crater one of them has left, once he got her some aid and weaponry he decided to go back to the main site, L’manburg.

Or what is left of it anyway.

Something was wrong he could feel it, there were people still fighting, but he couldn’t find Quackity or Sapnap in the crowd, he tried to push back the panic rising in his throat, running, searching,  _ ‘protect, proTECT, PROTECT’ _ his head was pounding and he seemed to only focus on were his lovers were.

He saw various wolves, still with strength, then he remembered Sapnap had aggro them, he carelessly ran towards them, sword in hand when he spotted them.

Sapnap had his shield up trying to fend off the rabid animals with his broken sword, he stood protectively over Quackity, making sure no wolf would even lay a scratch on him. They were bloodied, they have been fighting for hours now, both near death.

Karl felt the panic convert into adrenaline, rushing to fend off the wolves to let Quackity and Sapnap scape, but the worst happened. He felt his hands shaking, vision going purple and the particles appearing.

“NO NO NOT NOW PLEASE WAI-”

And he was warped, the last thing he could see was a wolf jumping at his lovers.

He regained consciousness, landing in a forest, he could hear a village nearby, but it didn’t matter, tears spilled out of his eyes, sobbing and hugging himself trying to get any kind of relief, he felt pathetic crying to himself as the two most important people in his life get mauled by wolves.

He felt a hand trying to shake him out of his trance.

“Karl snap out of it!” that bastard.

He swung his fist towards Dream, screaming at him crying at him, blaming him for the actions of his future self. He felt tired and just dropped to the ground, he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t fight.

Karl was weak, in more ways than one.

He accepted the embrace Dream has pulled him in, crying into his shoulder holding on to him like a lifeline. , at least they weren’t enemies in this timeline, not yet at least.


End file.
